A navigation system can utilize geographic map data to identify a path for a user. For example, a navigation system can receive arrival coordinates and destination coordinates, and can use pathing algorithms and geographic map data (e.g., road-side speed limits, a number of lanes associated with particular roads, etc.) to identify a path for a user.